hopeless love
by the strange black heart
Summary: Une jeune marine a été retrouvé morte. Le NCIS enquête sur sa mort. Mais, et si sa mort n'était pas isolée ? S'il s'agissait d'une série, qui nécessite l'aide de personnes extérieures ?
1. Chapter 1

Elyon Gibbs était une jeune universitaire, en dernière année avant son examen. Son père était agent du NCIS, et elle connaissait tous ses collègues et les appréciait comme des membres de la famille, ce qui était réciproque. La jeune fille, tout juste âgée de seize ans, était surdouée, et avait sauté un nombre conséquent de classes. Elle aidait parfois son père dans ses enquêtes lorsqu'elle avait cinq minutes de libre. Aujourd'hui, on était vendredi. Elle était rentrée de l'école avant son père, et avait donc fait la cuisine. Lorsque Leroy était rentré, ils avaient diné, et le père était allé dans la cave, où il construisait un bateau. Elyon avait pris sa douche et regardait maintenant la télévision en pyjama, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle se leva, enfoui une arme dans son dos, coincé dans l'élastique de son short, et alla ouvrir. Elle se trouva face à deux hommes, un grand métis armé, et un homme blanc, il avait l'air plus jeune et mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour, nous sommes bien chez l'agent spécial Gibbs ?

\- FBI ?

\- Comment vous savez ? s'étrangla le plus jeune.

\- Vous êtes armés. Enfin, votre collègue le porte comme n'importe qui, mais vous, vous le portez bizarrement, seul un flic ferait ça. Mais les flics ont un uniforme. Donc vous êtes des agents. Pas du NCIS, vous auriez juste frappé avant d'entrer et je vous aurais reconnus. Pas de la CIA parce que vous avez l'air trop gentil pour ça, pas du JAG parce que vous auriez fait le salut militaire, et pas de la NASA parce que si ça avait été le cas, votre collègue aurait été votre supérieur, et un supérieur ne se balade pas avec son subalterne là-bas. Donc par élimination, FBI.

\- Joli mademoiselle. Nous sommes les agents Derek Morgan et Spencer Reid des sciences du comportement.

\- Des profilers alors. Je me disais aussi. Que voulez-vous à mon père ?

\- Euh, et bien nous travaillons ensemble sur une série de meurtres impliquant une marine. Sauf que vu l'heure, votre père n'était plus au bureau, et nous avons donc pensé qu'il serait chez lui.

\- Exact. Entrez, je vais le chercher. »

La jeune fille se décala pour les laisser passer et alla appeler son père, qui travaillait sur son bateau dans la cave. Il remonta et avisa les deux agents du FBI.

« Vous n'êtes que deux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, mais le reste de notre équipe est allé à la rencontre du reste de votre équipe.

\- J'en connais une qui ne va pas être contente, sourit Elyon.

\- C'est sûr. Que voulez-vous messieurs ?

\- Nous travaillons ensemble sur la série de meurtres, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

\- Une série ? Nous travaillons juste sur le meurtre du quartier-maître.

\- Oui, nous le savons, mais il se trouve que votre victime fait partie d'une série plus large. Notre patron a été contacté par la police locale, et quand on a fait des recherches, le quartier-maître Johnson avait été tuée selon le même rituel que les autres.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur les autres ? demanda Elyon.

\- Euh, excusez-moi, cette enquête est une histoire d'adultes mademoiselle.

\- Sans rire ? J'avais bien besoin qu'on me précise qu'un corps découpé en pièces de puzzle n'était pas un truc pour les enfants, merci agent Morgan.

\- Vous pouvez parler devant elle agent Morgan, il lui arrive souvent de nous donner son avis lorsqu'elle n'est pas en cours.

\- Vous êtes aidé d'une enfant ?

\- Une enfant accréditée au secret défense pour être exacte, sourit Elyon.

\- Bon, ça suffit vous deux, dit Reid en se frottant les yeux. On a une enquête à mener, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Exact. Qu'avez-vous de nouveau ? demanda Gibbs, déjà fatigué de l'attitude de l'agent du FBI et de sa fille.

\- Alors, elle a été étranglée avec un sac plastique, puis violée. Cependant le corps a été trouvé en bon état, il a été maquillé, lavé et les vêtements étaient propres aussi, ce qui nous prouve que le suspect est atteint d'un dédoublement de la personnalité.

\- Si je peux me permettre, commença Elyon tandis que Derek croisait les bras, il y avait deux ADN sur le cadavre. Il est plus probable qu'il y ait deux tueurs.

\- Elle a pu avoir des relations avec son mari.

\- Impossible, elle a disparu juste après avoir fini une mission, pendant laquelle elle était en planque avec une équipe de femmes. Elle n'a pas pu avoir de contact humain avec un homme, sauf ceux qui l'ont violée, compléta Gibbs.

\- Bon, alors nous avons deux suspects à appréhender. Ce qui est globalement plus simple, parce que le schéma est classique. Il s'agit d'un tandem où le dominant est charismatique, fier, impitoyable, narcissique, enragé, impulsif, d'une intelligence moyenne. Le dominé, lui en revanche, est intelligent, socialement replié, influençable, introverti et sexuellement déviant, et seul le partenaire ou les proies choisies peuvent le satisfaire.

\- En gros, on recherche deux fous furieux, c'est noté.

\- C'est l'idée, mais ils seront simples à localiser, pour la simple et bonne raison que leur comportement est prévisible.

\- Ok. Vous savez comment ils choisissent leurs victimes ? demanda Leroy.

\- Il est très probable que ce soit le dominant qui les choisisse, mais on ignore comment.

\- D'accord. Vous savez pourquoi il les tue ?

\- Vous voulez savoir s'il y a un facteur déclencheur ?

\- Un quoi ? demanda la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ah, j'oubliais que vous ne travaillez que sur des cas isolés, pas sur des séries.

\- Pour être honnête, on en a déjà eu, mais ce ne sont jamais des psychopathes.

\- Donc pour une personne, il y a toujours une raison à tuer. La petite-amie qui l'a plaqué, son patron qui l'a licencié, etc. Seulement, les psychopathes sont définis par une pulsion qui les pousse à tuer. Ils peuvent tuer des gens au hasard, certaines catégories socioculturelles, ou des substituts.

\- Hum, émit Leroy pour simple réponse.

\- Il y a toujours un facteur qui déclenche cette tuerie, et c'est souvent ce qui nous mène à arrêter le tueur.

\- Et donc là, vous savez quel est le facteur déclencheur ? demanda Elyon.

\- Non, mais en nous penchant sur le rituel de notre homme, nous pourrons peut-être le découvrir.

\- Si son rituel est lié au sexe, vous saurez que c'est quelque chose qui a à voir avec sa vie privée par exemple ?

\- Exactement.

\- Mais là son fantasme, c'est de la violer quand elle est morte, énonça Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils. Ca veut dire qu'il aurait récemment eu une expérience qui lierait la mort et le sexe ?

\- Exactement ! Et comme toutes les femmes agressées sont brunes aux yeux bruns, de taille moyenne et très fines, cela signifie qu'une femme de ce genre est liée à l'expérience.

\- Oui, mais ça peut être n'importe quoi, la mort et le sexe, ça cohabite partout. Ca peut être un enfant mort-né, une femme qui l'a aimé et qui est morte, un complexe d'Œdipe inaccompli car la mère est morte, un délire zoophile impliquant un cheval brun, c'est pas précis du tout.


	2. Chapter 2

_\- Oui, mais ça peut être n'importe quoi, la mort et le sexe, ça cohabite partout. Ca peut être un enfant mort-né, une femme qui l'a aimé et qui est morte, un complexe d'Œdipe inaccompli car la mère est morte, un délire zoophile impliquant un cheval brun, c'est pas précis du tout._

\- Alors je pense qu'on peut sérieusement écarter la piste du cheval, sourit Spencer. Mais c'est vrai que pour le reste, c'est très flou.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Elyon.

\- Demain matin, on va faire un briefing avec le reste de l'équipe. Ils auront peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

\- Attends une minute Reid, comment ça « on » ?

\- Bah, tu vas pas me laisser ici pendant cette enquête...

\- Non, je voulais dire que je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'emmener avec nous.

\- Je ne serai pas un fardeau agent Morgan.

\- Là n'est pas la question !

\- Alors où est-elle ?

\- Une enfant ne peut pas rejoindre une enquête fédérale ! C'est aussi simple que cela ! »

Elyon se ferma comme une huître, se leva, salua tout le monde et alla dans sa chambre. Elle ne se considérait plus comme une enfant depuis que sa mère les avait quitté, onze ans auparavant. La jeune fille ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord. Elle repensa quelques secondes à ses cinq premières années de vie avec sa mère, puis dans son esprit survinrent les images du cadavre de celle qu'elle avait tant admirée. Elle frissonna et se retourna vivement quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, mais elle avait reconnu l'agent du FBI, le plus jeune, alors elle ne bougea pas et le regarda. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant, je n'ai pas besoin d'être consolée.

\- Morgan ne voulait pas vous attrister, mais il n'aime pas quand les enfants sont impliqués dans des enquêtes. Surtout sur des tueurs.

\- Tss, il aurait dû débarquer il y a quelques années déjà.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas. Mais qu'il ne se fasse pas de faux-espoirs, je viens avec vous demain.

\- D'accord. »

En bas, Derek était resté avec Jethro.

« Vous savez que quoi que vous lui direz, elle viendra quand même, commença l'agent du NCIS.

\- Essayez d'avoir de l'autorité sur elle, et empêchez-la de venir !

\- Non. Elle est un membre à part entière de mon équipe, elle viendra avec nous demain, et je ne l'en empêcherai pas. Vous devriez vous y faire dès maintenant. »

L'homme s'assit à une chaise du salon et regarda d'un air distrait une photo. Derek l'observa quelques secondes puis il entendit son ami redescendre, alors ils quittèrent la maison des Gibbs pour les revoir le lendemain matin. Dans la voiture, Derek explosa.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce père qui autorise sa fille à travailler sur des meurtres ?!

\- Tu sais, elle est plus mature que ce qu'elle en a l'air.

\- Spencer, le truc c'est pas qu'elle soit mature ou non, c'est le fait qu'elle ait seize ans. C'est une enfant.

\- Elle ne se considère plus comme telle, et elle veut que les gens la prenne au sérieux. Se balader avec une arme et travailler pour une agence gouvernementale, c'est un peu extrême, mais je la comprends.

\- ...Oui, c'est vrai que tu as fait pareil qu'elle. Mais ça t'a entraîné dans beaucoup de situations périlleuses.

\- Dont je me suis toujours sorti.

\- Grâce à nous.

\- Elle aussi elle a une équipe qui la soutient, arrête de t'en faire pour elle, une fois qu'on aura fini cette enquête, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler d'elle. »

Morgan grommela qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment et Spencer en profita pour se moquer du grand métis. Le lendemain, Leroy et sa fille étaient dans l'ascenseur avec le docteur Mallard. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage de la salle de réunion et chacun prit place sur un siège pour attendre l'arrivée des autres. Ziva arriva quelques minutes après eux, accompagnée d'Abby et prête pour la réunion avec les agents du FBI. Tony et Tim arrivèrent en retard, comme à l'habitude du plus âgé.

« On a un bonne excuse patron avant que tu nous tues, commença Tony, on guidait ces agents du FBI. »

Lesdits agents entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils furent étonnés de trouver une jeune fille dans l'équipe, mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

« Bonjour, je suis l'agent Hotchner, voici les agents Gideon, Greenaway, Morgan, JJ et le docteur Reid, les présenta Aaron.

\- Et moi je suis l'agent Gibbs, derrière ce sont les agents David, DiNozzo, MacGee, Elyon, et voici le légiste, le docteur Mallard et notre scientifique, Abby. Entrons dans le vif du sujet directement.

\- Bien. Nous avons découverts trois corps de femmes dans la Virginie, toutes avaient été étranglées avec un sac plastique, puis violées. Cependant le meurtriers s'est bien occupé des corps, ce qui nous fait penser à un dédoublement de la personnalité.

\- J'ai trouvé deux ADN sur le corps du quartier-maître, il y a deux tueurs.

\- Et aucun n'est enregistré dans une base de données ?

\- J'ai lancé les recherches, mais ça n'a rien donné dans notre banque de données, alors j'en essayes plusieurs au moment où nous parlons.

\- Parfait. Nous allons dresser le profil des hommes à rechercher, ainsi, même s'ils ne sont enregistrés nulle part, nous les retrouverons quand même.

\- Bien.

\- Pourriez-vous demander au légiste qui s'est occupé des deux autres corps de me les envoyer s'il vous plait ? demanda Ducky.

\- En fait, notre morgue est débordée, les corps n'ont pas pu être examinés, votre travail sera le bienvenu.

\- D'accord, je descend à la morgue, vous n'avez qu'à me donner le nom de votre collègue.

\- Il s'agit du docteur Marx.

\- Ah, dans ce cas, les corps seront là dans la journée, je vous laisse messieurs-dames. Viens Abby, tu auras sûrement beaucoup de travail toi aussi. »


	3. Chapter 3

_\- Ah, dans ce cas, les corps seront là dans la journée, je vous laisse messieurs-dames. Viens Abby, tu auras sûrement beaucoup de travail toi aussi. »_

Les deux scientifiques laissèrent les agents entre eux et descendirent dans leur étage respectif. Spencer regarda la plus jeune et lui adressa un léger signe de la main, auquel elle répondit par un sourire, léger lui aussi.

« Bon alors vous nous parliez d'un profil, c'est ça ?

\- Il s'agit d'un duo classique, le dominant est charismatique, fier, narcissique, enragé, impulsif, d'une intelligence moyenne. Le dominé, lui, est intelligent, socialement replié, influençable, introverti et sexuellement déviant, et seul le partenaire ou les proies choisies peuvent satisfaire, commença Reid. C'est le dominant qui choisit les victimes et qui les viole, de ce fait, elles doivent répondre à son fantasme à lui. Notre homme les viole après leur mort, ce qui signifie que dans son fantasme, ces deux notions sont très intimement liées. Il a donc récemment vécu une expérience liant l'amour et la mort, comme une petite-amie qui meurt ou une fausse-couche, ou même un avortement peut être la cause de sa déviance.

\- Où est-ce que deux individus comme eux se sont rencontrés ? demanda Ziva. Et comment l'un savait que l'autre était un fou furieux ?

\- C'est le dominant qui a repéré le dominé, probablement dans une activité qu'il exerce de façon régulière, son boulot ou la salle de sport qu'il fréquente. Il a repéré le dominé, et a compris qu'il souffrait d'une pathologie semblable à la sienne, intervint Morgan.

\- Bon. Et comment on les retrouve ?

\- Et bien, on peut dresser leur profil, dit Hotch. Selon les trois femmes qu'ils ont agressé, nos hommes ont entre 30 et 35 ans. Ils sont blancs, et d'apparence on peut leur faire confiance. Le dominant n'a pas peur de se servir de ses mains, même s'il préfère se servir d'un outil pour étrangler ses victimes.

\- Il est possible que le dominé soit une femme, continua Reid. Par nature, les femmes préfèrent ce qui est propre et net, ce qui expliquerait la propreté des scènes de crimes.

\- J'ai une question, est-il possible que le dominant se serve d'un sac en plastique pour ne pas laisser d'ADN directement sur le corps ?

\- Oui, mais il serait très stupide qu'il les viole, puisque son ADN serait recensé. »

C'est ce moment que choisi Abby pour rentrer dans la salle.

« Excusez-moi, mais on a un problème avec l'échantillon de sperme.

\- Lequel mademoiselle ? demanda Derek.

\- Il n'y a pas d'ADN.

\- Comment c'est possible ?

\- Et bien, ça arrive lors d'ablation de la prostate, mais ça peut aussi être de naissance, les informa Reid.

\- Oui, mais dans les deux cas, les hommes qui naissent ainsi ou qui se font opérer sont forcément sur une liste, compléta Elyon. On peut le trouver avec votre profil.

\- Encore faut-il avoir autre chose que son âge, intervint Gibbs.

\- Avec la taille des empreintes dentaires, votre légiste peut déterminer la taille approximative de notre homme, commença Reid.

\- Ce ne sera pas suffisant si cet homme est de taille moyenne, il nous faut plus de paramètres, déclara Ziva.

\- Qu'est-ce que ces femmes avaient en commun ? Je veux dire, autre que s'être faites tuées par le même psychopathes.

\- Le même physique.

\- La marine revenait de mission, donc soit il l'avait repérée avant, soit il l'a vue et lui a foncé dessus, déclara Elyon.

\- Ou alors il a pu lui faire des avances et elle a accepté, avança Tim.

\- Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il l'a repérée avant ou après son embarcation, continua Emily.

\- Sauf s'il est marine, stoppa Elyon.

\- Tu penses qu'un marine aurait pu faire ça ?

\- Les marines ont leur ADN recensé, alors ça pourrait être la raison du sac en plastique, et à cause de sa maladie ou de son opération, il pourrait la violer sans risquer de se faire prendre. Un marine est quelqu'un qui inspire la confiance, et si elle le connaissait, ça expliquerait pourquoi notre quartier-maître serait partie avec lui.

\- Donc on recherche un marine entre 30 et 35 ans, sur le même bateau de transport que le quartier-maître Johnson, qui s'est fait retirer la prostate ou qui est né avec une anomalie, c'est bien ça ? demanda Abby.

\- Oui. Tu peux nous trouver ça ?

\- Je peux même le faire en fermant les yeux et en dansant la danse du dindon.

\- Alors file, ordonna Gibbs. »

Abby couru jusqu'à son labo, et lança la recherche avec les quelques paramètres.

« Vous ne voulez pas plutôt que notre informaticienne le fasse ? demanda Hotch.

\- Et bien, disons que le temps que votre informaticienne entre dans la base de données des marines, je pense qu'Abby aura fini. »

Les deux équipes attendirent quelques minutes, puis Gibbs reçut un sms d'Abby.

« Elle a un nom, déclara-t-il. Il s'appelle Jeffrey Andrew.

\- Et elle a une adresse ?

\- Oui, on a plus qu'à aller le cueillir. »

Les deux équipes montèrent chacune dans une voiture et ils conduisirent rapidement à l'adresse notée par Abby. Les onze agents perquisitionnèrent la maison sans trouver personne. Ils fouillèrent donc, à la recherche d'un indice.

« Eh les gars, j'ai trouvé une liste ! déclara Elyon en brandissant un bout de papier.

\- Je croyais que tu devait attendre dans la voiture, râla Morgan.

\- Je ne vous suis d'aucune aide dans la voiture, déclara-t-elle. Sur cette liste, il y plusieurs noms, dont trois sont barrés.

\- Sans doute les victimes, supposa Spencer.

\- Je suppose aussi. Et il y en a quatre autres, accompagnés d'adresses.

\- Est-ce qu'il les a tuées dans un ordre précis ?

\- Non, il a tué d'abord la quatrième, puis la dernière pour finir par la seconde.

\- Alors il faut qu'on se sépare.

\- Je propose que les agents Jason et Hotchner aillent à la première adresse, les agents Morgan, Reid et Jarreau à la seconde, les agents Prentiss, David et Elyon à la troisième, et avec les agents DiNozzo et MacGee on va à la troisième, indiqua Gibbs.

\- Ca me va, au boulot, conclut Jason en partant vers la voiture. »


End file.
